Broken
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: "Look at her! Look! She is broken! She has had something taken away from her that she will never be able to get back. She's my baby," now I had begun to cry, "and I can't do anything to help her until I find out who did this to her. Please help me." Rated T for rape. Shelby has always been a part of Rachel's life.


I sank down into my couch to watch one of my favorite movies of all time, Camille, with a glass of wine. Rachel was at her dads' house tonight and I was ready for a night of solitude and relaxation. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter to death and cherish every moment of the last ten years that she has graced this earth with her presence, it's just, sometimes mommies need breaks too. Marguerite and Armand had just arrived in the country when there was a small knock on my front door. Figuring I had just imagined it I let it go. That is until I heard it again. Fully expecting it to be one of my Vocal Adrenaline kids I turned off the tv before walking to the door. Their "little stop-by"s were never so little.

It was not one of my Vocal Adrenaline kids though.

Opening the door I could not believe what was before me. My ten… _ten _year old daughter stood on my front porch, her clothes ripped and having to hold her skirt up to ensure its staying put. There was dried blood on the inside of her legs and she didn't have to say a word for me to know what had happened to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the most vulnerable word dripped from her lips in the most vulnerable and broken tone, "Mommy."

Immediately I had her in my arms and was carrying her to her room to get her some normal clothes on. "Shhhh baby, it's ok, mommy's got you baby girl. Mommy's here," I whispered into her ear as I changed her into some sweats and then picked up the ninety pound girl and carried her back down the stairs and out to my car.

"Where are we going?" she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"We have to go to the hospital sweetheart."

"W-why?" she sobbed as she clung to me while I tried to get her into the passenger side of the car.

"Because they can help us find the man who did it. Do you know who it was baby?"

She shook her head a little too quickly for my liking. "No mommy! No! I just want to stay home. I just want to take a shower and go to sleep mommy please. Please just let me stay home."

I finally succeeded in sitting her in the seat but crouched down to be eye-level with her. She had always referred to her dads' house as home, and I mean it's only natural, she does stay there most of the time. I'm just visited like a close aunt. "Baby," she wouldn't look at me and so I cupped her cheek to make her do so. It hurt that she didn't want to be with me at this time but I would do what was best for her. "Baby, look at me. I have to take you to the hospital. It's my job as your mommy to, but as soon as we get there I will call your daddies and they will come be with us and take you so you can be home ok?"

"No!" she screamed as she threw her arms around my neck. "I don't want them to come! I want to stay at home with you!"

"Baby, that's your dads' house I can't kick them out." She pulled back and looked at me with the most confused face even through all of her tears.

"Is your house not my home?"

"Of course my house is your home baby, you just always call your dads' house your home."

"No your house is my home mommy," she whispered into my neck as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks and then down my skin.

"Ok so I'll take you to the hospital and you can come home with me and we will snuggle up together and watch movies or go to sleep or whatever you want to do, baby ok?"

"No mommy, we can't go to the hospital," she whispered desperately.

"Rachel, we are going to the hospital and that's final."

"Yes ma'am." She stated taking heed of my no nonsense tone. When I had gotten into the driver's side and we had pulled out onto the road she whispered, "Mommy, you'll never leave me right? No matter what I did wrong?"

"Oh baby you didn't do anything wrong, but I will never leave you. ever." She nodded and we sunk back into silence.

When the hospital was in full view she whispered another question that broke my heart, "Will you hold my hand?" Silently I reached over and grabbed her hand. When we pulled into the parking space outside of the ER, her face turned pale. "Mommy, please." She whimpered, but I shut off the car and walked around to her side, opened her door and shut it behind her. She took my hand and stood as close to me as she could have without tripping me and I realized how she was walking oddly. When she noticed me staring she looked up at me with her big brown eyes all full with tears.

"Rach, are you ok?"

"It hurts mommy," I swept her up into my arms feeling incredibly stupid for not realizing it before. I had been sore after my first time and I was eighteen and the man I had done it with had been extremely gentle.

"I need a rape kit done," I told the nurse as soon as we entered the ER, "my daughter was raped."

The nurse looked at her sympathetically before she spoke, "Just have a seat. We have a line. We will get to you when we can."

"Like hell you will!" I roared making Rachel shudder, "Shhh baby I'm sorry." I placed a kiss to her head before turning my icy gaze back on the nurse. "My ten year old daughter was raped and you want to tell me that I have to wait longer until I can find out who the bastard was that did this? Look at her! Look! She is broken! She has had something taken away from her that she will _**never**_ be able to get back. She's my baby," now I had begun to cry, "and I can't do anything to help her until I find out who did this to her. Please help me."

The nurse had tears in her eyes too and immediately escorted us back into a room.

After changing her into the robe they had given us I sat on the bed with her, as per her request, and she climbed into my lap. No more tears ran down her face but I suspect that is because there were no more left in her body to shed.

Soon the doctor and some nurses came in and she found her tears again as they examined her. Turning my back to them I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through her hair as I sang a song to her and held her hand with my free one. "The police will be here in a moment miss." A nurse told me and I nodded, refusing to stop my soothing actions which I suspected were the only things keeping her together.

"I have to talk to the police?"

"Yes baby," I kissed her forehead. "And please answer all of their questions truthfully ok?"

"But what if you get mad?"

"If I get mad it won't be at you sweetheart. I promise."

"I love you mommy," she whispered as she placed her little hand on my cheek.

Taking it away I placed a kiss to it and held it tightly in my own hand as I whispered, "I love you too, baby. So much."

Soon the police came in and began their questioning. They began with simple what is your name, who was I, questions but then they asked her, "Rachel, do you know who did this to you?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes before nodding yes. "Who Rachel?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Rachel," the female officer began, "We need to know, whoever did this to you is a bad person, they need to go to jail."

"But they aren't usually bad! They just messed up! Mommy, you said people deserve second chances."

"Not when it's this bad sweetheart, this is too bad for a second chance." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Who did it sweetheart?"

Tears once again flooded the young girl's cheeks and she turned away from me as she sobbed, "Dad and Daddy." My blood ran cold as anger filled every ounce of my being. How dare those men! How dare they! I listened as she told what they had done to her in lurid detail, which only made my anger and hatred skyrocket. When the woman had gotten what she needed she left stating that they were going to go get them and she would be in touch for other statements and such. I paced the room letting my anger consume me until my baby girl's voice broke through to my ears. "Mommy?" I turned and looked at her, my heart and expression immediately softening. "You promised you wouldn't get mad at me."

"Baby," I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head over and over again. "Mommy is most definitely not mad at you. You were so brave and I am so proud of you for coming to me and for talking to the police even though you didn't want to. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's ok," she whispered into my shirt, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes baby."

Almost an hour later we were back at my house, she had showered and I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth before going to my bed. She had insisted on trying to sleep alone and, against my better judgment, I agreed to let her, when really I just wanted to hold her all night and try my best to make the pain go away. When I walked into my room though there was a little bundle under my covers. I smiled sadly and climbed into bed. Almost immediately she was in my arms and I held her as tight as I could. "I couldn't sleep by myself. I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry I tried."

"Baby, you didn't even have to try. I don't mind if you sleep with me."

"Really?"

"Yes really! You're my snuggle bug," I shifted to where we were lying face to face. "We've slept together since you were little. I love snuggling up with you to sleep, sweetie."

"Even though I'm not a little kid anymore?"

"You're still my little kid, you're only ten, and besides you'll always be my baby." I pecked her nose and she smiled before shaking her head.

"I can't be a little kid anymore, I'm not innocent, I'm not a virgin."

"Oh baby," I ran my fingertips over her face. "You're still a kid, baby. I'm so sorry this happened to you but I promise you I will help you feel better ok? I promise you." she nodded and then turned over on her other side and wiggled until she had molded her tiny frame to mine making her the little spoon. I kissed the back of her head and held her close to me.

She laced our fingers and pulled my arm further around her, kissing my arm before settling into the covers. "Goodnight, mommy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this! I have read so many stories of Rachel getting raped at some high school party and going to Shelby even though she didn't really know her and then I thought what if she got raped in a universe where Shelby was her mom, not just her mother. And thus, this was born haha. **

**Oh and also I know it may seem a little weird that Rachel knows what a virgin is at ten but I've known since I was like eight or nine, though I didn't know all of the details I knew the basic gist of it. Women in my family start early though so that's why I was told when I was. So let's just pretend that that's what happened here ok? Haha!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
